


Addicted to the Feeling

by FeliciaBelle



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Mild Language, Not putting a relationship because idk, Pole Dancing, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle
Summary: Another gift to the amazing Wendy_Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Addicted to the Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wendy_Parker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/gifts).



> Another gift to the amazing Wendy_Parker

It wasn’t often that Riddle would ever perform in the Monstro Lounge; actually, he never had the notion cross his mind, he saw no reason to as he wanted to stay clear of the place where Floyd lurked around the most. Despite his attempts to steer clear of the annoying eel, he always managed to find himself back under the watchful gaze of the Leech twins. Last week was no different and he could still remember how the exchange went down; he was trying to return to his dorm after club activities and the twins ambushed him before carrying him off to the lounge where he was offered a ‘job’. Azul wanted someone to perform with their lead tonight and neither he nor the twins were ideal for this due to the song choice, but Riddle was a prime candidate for it! The song was made for Riddle and the lead! Upon reading the lyrics, it took every inch of the Crimson Tyrant to not jump over the table and slap Azul in the face; there was no way he was going to go through with it – he only held himself back when the Octavinelle prefect uttered those words to him ‘A popular Captain is going to be performing tonight, shame you’re declining; he would have loved to have you on stage with him.’

That was what led him to spending time in his dorm room with the song in question; he made sure to use a soundproof spell to keep his students from listening in. Surprisingly, after singing his parts the first three times, he found in some weird way he could relate to them…a few changes to the lyrics and it could describe his situation at the school. There was a part of him that was wondering if the trio had selected him because of this, of course knowing them the chances of that being a thing was a high probability on its own. While he would be in his room performing the highlighted parts during the day, by night he was meeting with the school’s local mafia and polishing things up – like dancing on a pole. He declined that on the spot.

“Absolutely not!” Riddle snapped. “I’m already singing as is and I refuse!”

Floyd just grinned at him. “Ahh but Goldfish, the Baby Seal will be on a pole as well~”

A blush appeared on his face. “My answer is still no!”

“Think of it this way.” Azul spoke up. “Pole dancing requires a lot of upper-body strength, you’re just simply working out that portion of your body is all.”

“What the hell are you playing at, Azul?” Riddle growled out. “What are you hoping to get out of this?”

Azul just clicked his tongue. “You should know that I don’t always lay my cards out, Riddle.” He stood up. “Now then, I’ve looked up videos online and we can make this work.”

He hated every second of it. Before Riddle got onto the pole, he started to sing his parts for Azul and the Leech Twins, putting every bit of emotion he could at the appropriate line. When it came to the dancing part; it was a clumsy mess. It actually got so bad that they had to ask Vil for help – he begrudgingly agreed to help them with the project in mind, if only because the Headmaster saw Jonah as family as well. In some weird way, he was helping his brother to dance. Of course, the only difference between Jonah and Riddle was that he actually liked Jonah enough as family. The two had to do various exercises for Riddle to get used to being on the pole and before he could actually do choreographed dancing; Vil took Jonah’s role in the duet so Riddle knew when to dance and mirror ‘Vil’s’ part of the show. 

When it came to the show; Riddle found himself in his ‘costume’; a short maroon tube-top with visible grey/white stitching and a dark grey music note pinned to the top right, along the middle were four silver buttons, a pair of gray shorts with a darker grid pattern, the waist and trim had thick black trimming, and the only thing ‘covering’ him up was a red zippered jacket with a large fur collar, the sleeves were decorated with buckles and military patches while the body and zipper handle had a star motif. He hated this. And he wanted tonight to be over and done with.

“Prefect Rosehearts?”

Riddle jumped and turned to the owner of the voice, he relaxed a little bit when he saw Jonah making his way over; along with his signature black eyepatch and his mechanical arm, he was dressed up similarly; he wore ripped black shorts with a translucent red sash that was used as a belt. The skull ornament was used to fasten the belt together and the extra length trails in front of the right leg. A black sleeveless top with a high neckline that was held in place by a red collar with a red heart charm hanging down, the shoulders had a gold filigree that details the lapels, gold lined the armholes and the top was decorated with double-breasted style silver buttons and red decorative fabric under the lapels. At the bottom there was a gold chain-link belt with a heart-cross charm hanging from it. The top cut off slightly above the midriff exposing the belly button.

“Prefect Ashengrotto convinced you to join, huh?” Jonah asked, smiling a little bit.

Riddle just nodded. “Jonah, if this is going to cause a problem…we can tell Azul we’re cancelling tonight, he can’t force us.”

“Actually…” Jonah looked away a little bit. “I was the one who came up with the idea, I didn’t think he’d drag you along for the ride.”

Riddle fell quiet and felt his gaze lighten up, he looked away and crossed his arms; “We’ve already worked hard on the show, it would be a complete waste.” He saw Jonah’s confused expression. “Rule 4 of the Queen of Hearts; The Queen is always allowed to change her mind at the last second!”

Jonah just grinned at him and nudged him a little bit. “I thought Rule 4 was ‘A trial could be held to plead one’s innocence if the Queen is in a good mood.’”

“I will ban you from Heartslabyul if you question me further, Argentum!” he was blushing hard.

Before a word more was said, the lights started to dim, and Riddle sighed in relief as he hurried to his place on the stage and got the nerves off his chest. A big breath was all he needed as he leaned on the pole, he was going to behead Azul after this – yeah, the whole show may have been Jonah’s idea but beheading the Octavinelle prefect would make him feel better after this show. The music started up and under the scarlet light did Riddle start off the show.

 **“‘til death do us part, but we’re already passed that phase.”** He did a single spin, kicking upwards once. **“This is a brand-new start, and I think I deserve some praise for the way that I am.”** He did a single dip and held onto the pole for ‘support’ **“Despite having overblot and ending up comatose I don’t give a damn.”** He moved from the pole and shrugged the jacket off him, **“I’ve let my emotions go, done being a sober hoe; this is the mantra.”** He threw the jacket to a random table as he took a few steps off the stage and extended a hand towards Azul **“This is my life you’re playing with now ‘til the end of the night.”** He returned to the stage and brought a minor fire spell out to encase him in a ‘cage’. **“Surrounded by fire, the passion ignites.”** He dispelled the flames. **“A hit of that heaven and hell, a hell of a high!”** He dramatically fell back and that was the cue for Jonah to appear from above with flash paper to throw down like a bomber.

 **“I’m addicted to this madness; this whole school is my Atlantis.”** They sang. With Riddle’s mix of seductive and pain in his dance as he moved on the pole and Jonah getting rid of the thing that causes his friend pain while having more of an erratic dance. **“We’re forever gonna have fucking/another reason to sin, let me leave my soul to burn and I’ll be breathing it in.”** Jonah sliding from a curtain and Riddle moving from the pole and stretching his body to reach for him before recoiling back to it and hanging from his legs. **“I’m addicted to the feeling, getting higher than the ceiling! And we’re never gonna want this fucking/freaking feeling to end, just concede and give in to your inner demons again.”**

The tempo picked up and both were in their own scene that showcased their characters; one who was trying to free his friend of pain and the other trying to escape to his friend. Despite the upbeat tempo the pain in the dances were still there, and it continued until Riddle had to ‘vanish’ and left Jonah alone on the stage who took hold of the pole with a hint of disdain in his eye.

 **“Yeah, you fell in love; but you fell deeper in this pit.”** He leaned on the pole and looked up. **“Well death rains from above, so count your blessings cause this is it; you’re not letting it go.”** He moved from it and made his way to the edge of the stage, letting his right leg hang over the side. **“So what if I misbehave, it’s what everybody craves; you already know.”** He stood up and got off the stage before making his way to Azul’s table, he leaned on it and have a light smirk to him. **“So come if you’re feeling brave and fancy yourself a mate.”** He pulled back and walked backwards to the stage, motioning to himself. **“You want it, I got it see what you like? We could have it all by the end of the night.”** A small nod to Azul. **“Your money and power.”** He motioned back to himself. **“My sinful delight, a hit of that heaven and hell a hell of a high!”** He returned on stage when Riddle returned.

 **“I’m addicted to the madness; this whole school is my Atlantis.”** Jonah moved and held onto a second pole that had shown up. **“We’re forever gonna have a fucking reason to sin.”** Riddle moved over to the other and spun on it once. **“Let me leave my soul to burn and I’ll be breathing it in.”** Both rejoined and danced together, Jonah spinning Riddle and ‘throwing’ him only to pull him back to being close again. **“I’m addicted to the feeling, getting higher than the ceiling and we’re never gonna want this fucking/freaking feeling to end, just concede and give in to your inner demons again.”**

Going to their respective poles, they started to dance in sync; instead of the pained ones from the start, these were more erratic and freeing; showing the free side of them as they spun, tilt back, they were all over the place yet in perfect sync as they gave their final reprise. **“I’m addicted to the feeling, getting higher than the ceiling and we’re never gonna want this fucking/freaking feeling to end, just concede and give in to your inner demons again!”** The lights dimmed and the curtain fell, giving the two enough time to scurry backstage and relax for the rest of the night.

Silence loomed for a few seconds before they started bursting out laughing; they were taking the show so seriously that now after they were freed, they were able to laugh at the absurdity of the idea; ‘I can’t believe we did that’ ‘What were you thinking’ ‘I was tired one day’ were thrown around in the midst of their laughter. The fun came to a brief halt when Azul came over with a bit of a flustered look; he knew of the idea that the show was, but he wasn’t entirely expecting the two to give it everything they got.

Riddle looked over with his cold unamused look. “I hope you enjoyed it, Ashengrotto, because I am _not_ doing that again!”

Azul cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses a little. “The agreement was one show, and you did your end of the deal.” He kept his gaze off the two. “In exchange, I’ll _try_ to keep Floyd from bothering you for one whole week.”

Jonah looked over at Riddle with a small smirk. “You know, if it was that bad you could have asked me to help you.”

“Quiet Jonah, the prefects are talking.” Riddle was a light red. “I only did this because he persisted.”

Azul just took the chance to pounce; “Strange, I thought you did this because your favorite Captain was on stage.”

“Really?” Jonah’s grin grew. “Aww Riro, you do care!”

“You’re both banned from Heartslabyul!” Riddle cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Jonah's not really banned from Heartslabyul, Riddle likes him too much.


End file.
